


Hella Jealous

by blake_is_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some angst, Tumblr request, jealous Vic is best Vic, my fucking OTP right here guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Victoria and Max are on a date when Warren calls Max in the middle of their make out session.





	Hella Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr request done! Thank you to the anon who requested it as well as my amazing editor @applesaucedinosaur (who's username I realized I've been spelling wrong since the beginning of time lol). I hope you all enjoy reading this :)

Victoria’s POV

“You’re so beautiful,” Max whispered breathlessly against my lips, kissing me again and again as I tangled my fingers in her hair, pulling her as close to me as I could, her warmth and bodyweight moving restlessly above me. All I could do was moan and squirm and wrap a leg around her waist, hoping this wasn’t too fast, hoping that it would never end. That we could stay in this moment forever. I could feel her hands shifting and stroking my belly through my shirt, as if she was struggling with some sort of indecision.

“You can go under the shirt if you want,” I told her as pointedly as I could manage when there was hardly any breath left in my lungs. She whimpered a little, the sound sending a shock of desire through me. Fuck, I loved when she made sounds like that. “It’s ok, Max, we don’t have to.”

“I… I want to, but I… Anyone could see us right now if they walked by,” she stammered, pulling away only far enough to look into my eyes. She had the prettiest blue eyes I’d ever seen and god those freckles were so cute that it almost hurt.

I could understand her nervousness. We were making out in the back of my car outside the movie theatre, having finished our little movie date. She’d suggested going back to the dorms, but we’d both decided that we couldn’t wait out the drive. But now she was all tense muscles and hesitance and I couldn’t help wondering if this was all happening too fast for her.

“Poor little virgin Max not into exhibitionism?” I teased, holding back the usual venom I had always put into my words whenever I’d talked to her before… Well, this. Max blushed above me, avoiding my gaze. It was obvious that she still had a hard timing knowing for sure when I was kidding.

“Well, I mean it’s- it’s not that I… It’s not that I’m not into it, I just… You know, I wanna make sure that people don’t think that you’re… I just… I’m sorry,” she finally finished, burying her face in my chest. My heart swelled a little, even though I felt guilty for embarrassing her.

“I was kidding, but thank you for wanting to maintain my modesty,” I whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head. She lifted her head a little to look at me, smiling like a big dork.

“I mean, a pretty lady like you shouldn’t be with someone like me, so if I just keep everyone else from seeing how amazing you are, I can have you all to myself,” she joked, her voice sounding a little childish. I laughed, throwing my head back a little.   
  
“Stop being cute, it’s annoying,” I joked through my laughter, gasping in surprise and arousal as Max took my lips in another kiss, making me a little dizzy. I opened my eyes when the warmth of her lips pulled just out of reach, looking back up into those beautiful blue irises that might as well have been oceans of kindness and love that I obviously didn’t deserve.

“I’m so lucky to have you in my life, Tori,” she whispered, smiling down at me as she brushed a strand of hair out of my face. “I want to treat you right. Even if that means waiting until you’re absolutely sure you want me to touch you.” I felt a few tears well up in my eyes, but I wiped them away quickly, not sure if I was ready for Max to see me cry yet. I just kissed her, my words failing me. If anything, I was the lucky one. Max was the catch of a lifetime.

“Would you believe me if I said I was sure?” I asked between kisses, feeling Max getting excited again. It was so easy to tell when she wanted to make out because she got so squirmy that it was almost weird, but it was also endearing in an odd sort of way.

“If you really meant it, then yeah,” she replied, looking into my eyes again. “I just don’t want you to feel like I’m taking advantage of you. You’re too special for that.” I stared up at her in disbelief, biting my lip to keep myself from bursting into tears. She wasn’t lying to me. She was being honest. I could feel it, see it in the way she looked at me with a totally open gaze, her eyebrows furrowed slightly in determination. I kissed her again and again. It was all I could do to keep myself in one piece, even as every press of Max’s lips tore me apart at the seams. Everything felt like it was falling into place, like everything would be ok again. Like she actually cared about m-

“To all of you, American girls it’s sad to-”

Max groaned in frustration, sitting up and straddling my hips as she pulled her phone out of her pocket, frowning at the screen.

“It’s Warren,” she said, hesitating a moment. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

“Go ahead, answer it, it might be an emergency,” I said flatly, sitting up a little too. “He might need help finding a new hentai video to watch before he jerks himself to sleep.

“Ew, gross,” Max said as her face screwed up a little in disgust. I could barely keep myself from smiling at the way her nose crinkled.

“I’m kidding, answer it before I throw it out the window,” I said, picking up my own phone and opening Instagram. Max hesitated a moment longer before answering the phone and putting on her best “I’m totally not thinking about hanging up on you” face. It was adorable, really. And surprisingly genuine.

“Hey, Warren, what’s up?” She asked. Warren talked back in his annoying voice on the other end, but I was too busy looking at a picture Taylor had posted to care. Or at least act like I didn’t care, anyway. But how was I supposed to focus on how cute Taylor’s new top was when all I could think about was Warren having a creepy as fuck crush on my girlfriend? My girlfriend. Mine. My Max. I felt a little petty thinking that, but all I could imagine was clinging to her while glaring at Warren until his skin melted off or he peed himself. I breathed a harsh laugh at the second, less morbid thought, making Max look down at me questioningly. I had lost track of what they were talking about.

“I… I don’t know if I can, Warren. T- I mean, Chloe and I are hanging out,” she said, looking down at me pleadingly. I quirked a brow at her. What did she want me to do? Imitate that weird punk chick she hung out with all the time? No way. “I know, but can’t we do it in the morning? I… I’m really high.” She looked at me with wide eyes and I could barely hold back my laughter, covering my mouth with my hand to keep too much of my snorting laughter from escaping. “Yeah, I… I smoke weed. Hella. Look, that’s not the point, I can’t go anywhere, Chloe and I are both too hammered to drive… No, no, don’t come here!... Why? Uh… Because I don’t want to be a bad influence on you… Yeah, you need to keep your grades up. I’m sure you’re mom doesn’t want you to become a druggy like me… Yeah… Ok, bye.” She hung up on him, sighing in relief before tossing her phone into the front seat and laying back down on top of me again. I let myself laugh then, totally impressed as well as surprised.

“Holy shit, Max,” I managed to say through my giggles. “You told him you were high? What is wrong with you? You’re such a shit liar.”

“It was all I could think of!” she said only slightly defensively. “That’s the only thing Chloe does this time at night. And he wanted to come pick me up so we could work on our Chemistry project.” I laughed a little more at that, holding her closer to me.

“God, that was hilarious,” I said, catching my breath as I started to calm down. “And here I thought you’d ditch me for him.” Max paused, looking at me with her brows furrowed.

“What? Why would I do that?” She asked, looking a little hurt and really confused. I paused, worrying my lip as I tried to think of a response that wouldn’t give me away. I didn’t want her thinking that I was jealous of King Nerdman.

“No reason,” I replied, knowing that was nowhere near close to avoiding suspicion. My cheeks burned and I could feel myself bristling a little bit. It had been easier not to get frustrated or angry with Max recently, but sometimes I still got a little defensive. I couldn’t help it. I was so used to being guarded and prickly. But with Max it was easier to be vulnerable, even though I hated it most of the time. I didn’t want Max to know I was jealous of a fucking dweeb like Warren. He was nothing to me. Might as well have been dust beneath my heels. But he was obviously head over heels for Max and that bothered me. Max was my girlfriend. Even though I had tried to deny my feelings for her for a long, long time, I was finally with her now. She cared about me. It was obvious, but what if she didn’t care as much as I thought she did? What if she realized how much Warren liked her and decided to leave me for him? What if I hadn’t shown her how much she meant to me yet?

“Tori,” Max whispered, wiping tears from my eyes that I didn’t even know had started streaming down my face. I wiped them away, looking up into her eyes, gathering my courage and my words, even though I knew they might not be enough.

“I love you,” I said as confidently as I could manage, my heart hammering in my chest as I waited a million years for her response. She was just staring at me, her mouth open slightly as she stared past me. I felt myself getting more and more tense as I waited and waited and waited. Until finally, she spoke.

“I… I love you too, Tori,” she said gently, smiling at me like I was something that she really, truly loved. “So very much.” She leaned down, kissing my forehead gently. “Please don’t worry about Warren, ok? You’re my girlfriend and I’m yours.” I smiled back at her, the tears streaming down my face were happy tears now. I kissed Max, kissed her with all the love I had in my body. Max was mine and I was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! Leave me a comment letting me know what you thought of it and have an awesome day!


End file.
